


Like a Family. (A Mafiatale AU story)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Contract killing, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gun Violence, Multi, Robbery, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreemurr family don't mess around, you cant afford to when your one of the top dogs in organized crime. In this city, money talks, but anyone who opposes the Dreemurr's wont be for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Mafiatale AU, so why not make a story bout it! This will be following Frisk and Chara in their shenanigans in the Dreemurr family.

     "Chara! Get your ass out of bed this instant! Do I need to start to throwing out all this chocolate you got in the fridge?!" Frisk shouted across the small apartment, trying anything to rouse Chara out of her almost comatose state. "Don't you dare touch my stache!" Seems like she was successful. "You better get dressed then, and come stop me!" Frisk yelled in response, hovering a single opened candy bar above the trash can. "You think I need to wear clothes to put your ass in the ground!?" "Wha-" And that was all Frisk was able to get out of her mouth before hearing footsteps down the hall, and they were getting closer by the  _second_. "H-Hey! No running in the apartment! We have downstairs neighbors you know!" A half naked Chara skidded around the corner, only wearing a wife beater and a pair of black panties. She started sprinting at Frisk. "DONT. TOUCH. MY. _STAAACHE!_ " Chocolate bar still in hand, only one word came out of Frisks mouth as they braced for impact, "Fuck."

_**CRASH!** _

     "Chara ya fuckin' pyscho! Get off me, _fuck_ , I hit my head." Frisk winced, and grabbed the back of her skull where it landed on the wooden floor. Chara was on top of Frisk, legs gripping their hips so they couldn't get off the floor, chocolate bar now in _their_ hand. "Do you know how expensive this stuff is, I cant just let ya throw it away _Frisky_!" Chara said in a mocking voice before taking a bite of the candy bar, "If it's too damn expensive, why do ya keep buying it, huh?" "What I do with my paycheck from Mr. Dreemurr is my business, you like to buy clothes, cars and other items, I like to buy guns, knives and  _chocolate_!""I never thought in my life I'd see someone addicted to a food. Now can you get off me, I need some ice for my head." Frisk squirmed under Chara, trying to get out from underneath her legs iron grip. " _Awww,_ poor little  _Frisky_ , you want me to  _kiss it?_ Make it  _feel_ _better?_ ""T-That was in Fifth Grade! And can you blame me? My knee really hurt...it was a one time thing! How do you even remember that shit?" Frisk raised their shoulders up to their neck and looked away from Charas gaze, trying to hide their embarrassment. "I remember everything Frisk, like that one time your  _lip_ _s_ hurt in High School,  _oh wait!_ _That kiss was intentional!_ " "T-That was just an experiment!" Frisk stated, trying desperately to get out from underneath Chara. " _Oh?_ so was what happened _last night_ an, _experiment?_ "A giggle escaped Charas lips, but Frisk found this anything but amusing, as their face was now the shade of a fresh tomato from the market. "God dammit Chara get off me!" "Have you learned your lesson about touching my stache?" "Yeah, don't touch your shit, I get it." Chara formed a satisfied smile as she got off Frisk, walked over to the freezer and threw Frisk the usual bag of frozen peas they use for bruises. "But seriously Chara, you  _need_  to get dressed." Frisk stated in a serious tone as she connected the bag of peas to the back of her head. "And why is that  _Frisky_." Chara responded, still using Frisks least favorite nickname she came up with. "Because Mr. Dreemurr said we need to be there at ten AM for a  _'chat'._ " "Frisk you dumbass! Why didn't you just say  _that_ when trying to wake me up! Don't you remember the last time we were late?!" Frisk didn't need to be reminded, being late to a Dreemurr family meeting, meant a  _big_ cut in your pay. "Mr. Dreemurr sure doesn't mess around when its tea time." "Come on we need to get dressed!" Chara ran up to Frisk and grabbed her hand, pulling them towards the bedroom. "But I'm already dressed!" Frisk gestured to her clothes, a tacky purple suit and pants, complete with a pink tie. "Frisk, you may buy a lot of clothes, but you have  _no_ fashion sense." Frisk looked almost _offended_ at Charas words. "But Mrs. Dreemurr said she likes my choice in clothing." "Well that's because all that woman wears is the color purple!" It was nine AM on the dot when the duo was ready to go. "I still feel like I have to dress you myself everyday." Chara squinted at Frisk, Charas red eyes locked with Frisks brown eyes, and held until Frisk replied, "I never asked you to choose my clothing." She said while gesturing to the black suit and white undershirt, "Just be glad I let you actually wear one of your ties." Frisks eyes went to her blue tie, and then to Charas red tie, she did have to admit, it went rather well with both of them in black suits. They put on each others black fedoras, and walked out the door, ready for whatever the Dreemurr family meeting had in store for them.

__


	2. The Talk

     "Get your ass in gear, and in to this car!" Chara shouted at Frisk through the open car door. "Not my fault someone couldn't remember if they locked the apartment door." Frisk replied to Chara as she sat down in the passenger seat. "Just put your damn seat belt on, I'm gonna have to go just a  _bit_ above the speed limit to get their in time." A mischievous smile appeared on Charas face as they inserted a key into the ignition, and turned it, making the engine roar to life as a puff of smoke blasted out the exhaust pipe. "What do you mean by 'a bit above'?" A worried Frisk questioned the smiling lunatic in the drivers seat, gripping the sides of their own seat for any added safety. Their question was answered when Chara floored it, sending Frisks head back into their chair, " _Fuck!_ Same spot as last time!" "We can get you something cold at the restaurant. Try and keep an eye out for any cops." "Will do  _sweetheart_." Chara didn't exactly  _like_ that nickname. And she made sure Frisk understood that as she stepped on the breaks, and quickly sped up again, effectively slamming the back of Frisks head into a hard surface for the third time this morning, "Fuck!  _Chara!_ ".

     The duo parked near the front door of the restaurant, huge, lit up neon letters loomed over them, feels like someone could read them from a mile away. The bright purple of the neon sign counteracted Charas red eyes as she read it out loud. "'Dreemurr Bar and Grille'.The Dreemurrs have always been simple people." "A place like this doesn't need a fancy name. Besides, it gets the point across, 'We got booze and food, come on in!', what else is there to say?" Frisk was already at the front door by the end of that sentence, waiting for Chara to follow lead. "We only got five minutes to get in, we better hurry." "I'm already at the front door, you're the one who's gawking at the sign." Chara walked in front of Frisk and into the restaurant, all the while giving her the middle finger. Frisk quickly walked in behind Chara, a familiar tune was being played, and a booming voice was heard not even seconds after their entrance. "Ah! The Sisters finally make their grand entrance!" "Greetings Mr. Dreemurr, sorry we were almost late, _again_. Frisk over here doesn't know how to dress herself." Frisk stepped out from behind Chara, "Hey boss! And at least _I know_ how to drive properly Chara." Frisk got a swift punch to the shoulder from Chara. "Chara, Frisk, you know were all family here, just call me Asgore." The duo walked over to the table and sat down in the chairs opposite to Asgore. He folded his hands together, and he lowered his head slightly before speaking in a low,  _trembling_ voice.

**"Frisk, Chara...we need to _talk_."**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

     


	3. He Took Him

     Asgore tapped his fingers on his knuckles, a sullen look was in his eyes as he spoke. "The rest of the crew is out back with the vehicles, no doubt they are loading the guns and such by now." Charas interest in the conversation peaked at the mention of firearms. " _Asgore_...are we finally making a move one of those _bastards?_ " "No, were not starting an all out war with one of the other families,  _yet_. You both remember my son Asriel, do you not?" Frisk piped up at the mention of a long time friend, no, _family_ member, "How could we not? Me and Chara changed his diapers when we first started working for you,  _remember?_ " a small smile crept up on Asgore. "Of course, how could  _I_ forget that, that feels like ages ago." And like that, his cheery attitude vanished once again, and he struggled to get just a  _few_ more words out, "Girls...he... _kidnapped him._ " **" _Who_ did." **  Frisk almost  _growled_ , meanwhile, Chara was already standing, she had precious memories with Asriel too,  _everyone_ in the Dreemurr gang did, and she was ready to unload quite a few magazines (Of multiple calibers.) into whoever thought it was a good idea to kidnap him. "Everyone else has been briefed this morning, go to them and they'll explain everything." The duo shot out of their chairs, and headed for the backdoor of the restraunt. Before they could storm through the backdoor though, Asgore yelled after them, "Girls! I want him  _alive._ Chara,  _The Dark Room_ is prepped for you later tonight." a  _pure evil_ smile formed on Charas face, stretching from ear to ear, " _I'll be sure to prepare accordingly, Boss._ ". 

     A toothy grin greeted Chara and Frisk as soon as they stepped foot outside the restaurant, "The Sisters! I knew we were missing someone!" Chara stepped forward, cutting of Frisk before they could greet the scaly fish monster. "Hey Undyne, why do people call us  _'The Sisters'_ ?" "Isn't it obvious  _Red Eyes_ ? Both of you share the same birthday, you're both the same age, I mean  _hell,_ It's even kinda creepy how you two dress and  _look_ alike!" The duo looked at each other quizzically, looking each other up and down. "Geez guys, you need something to help you compare and contrast yourselves? I could find ya guys a mirror." A short, stout skeleton, with a seemingly permanent smile stepped out from behind a parked vehicle carrying a box of various firearm magazines,  _all fully loaded_   _with bullets_. "SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING TO THE HUMANS! UNDYNE, HAVE YOU BRIEFED THEM YET?" "Oh, right! Thanks for the reminder Papyrus!" The tall, lanky skeleton gave a slight nod. "So...you guys know about the whole situation with Asriel going on right now, basically, one of our sources of booze for the bar is wanting a bigger paycheck, he thinks hes some sort of  _hot shot_ because he gets his shit imported over seas, when Asgore refused to pay him more, the guy...well, here we are now." Papyrus gave a thumbs up to Undyne, signaling that all guns are loaded and present. Around the same time Sans did the same, all the ammo they need is ready for shooting. "Hey Undyne? Think I could ask a question before we set off." "What do ya need Frisk?" "Do you know where Alphys and Muffet are? I haven't seem them in awhile." "Well, Alphys is stuck in the restaurant upstairs, shes been doing some accounting stuff for the family. But don't worry about here, I go up and visit her often so she doesn't get lonely. As for Muffet, probably collecting payments that are past due for the Dreemurrs, you know her, shes probably somehow getting extra off em too, she's always been a con man at heart. So, anymore questions? Because I'm ready to go put this scumbag in the ground!" "Me and Frisky are good to go, just point us to which car is ours." "Um, just go pull your guy's around from the front, I'm gonna be in front in my own car, and Sans and Pap's are gonna be riding in the middle of us since they got the guns and ammo in their car, so just follow them on our way out." "You got it, Ready Frisk?" "Lets go get Asriel back, what kinda sick fuck kidnaps a twelve year old kid?" "The kind that deserves to be in  _The Dark Room._ I am gonna have  _soooo much fun_ with this prick later tonight." The sound of engines filled the ally way as the duo pulled behind Sans' car, and not a second later, they're following Undyne to this guys hiding hole.


	4. Celebration

     Undyne pulled up in front of a small gas station, and the others pulled in right behind her. "Sisters, i want you to stay behind your car, Skeleton Brothers, you guys are gonna switch with me so I'm behind the middle car, and you two will be behind mine, everyone got that?" Everyone nodded their heads as Undyne and The Brothers switched places. Undyne took a fashioned megaphone out of the backseat of Sans' car, "Alright people, come and get your guns, make sure to actually get the magazine for it too,  _lookin' at you Sans_." "You'll never let me forgot that moment will ya? Why can't we let the past stay in the past?" Sans said as he gave Undyne a shrug and a wink. Chara took a submachine gun out of the back seat, and grabbed a large, round magazine with it, "Tommy gun huh? A mobsters best friend, you guys even got some drum mag's to go along with this beaut." "We didn't spare any expense when it came to getting Asriel back." Undyne replied to Chara. "Just remember guys, we need this shithead alive." Moans of displeasure were heard at Charas words, everyone wanted to put a bullet in this guy. Chara inserted the drum magazine into her gun, and pulled back the bolt before releasing it, letting it slam back into place. "Listen to that, I can't think of any sound more _soothing_ than that." Chara said dreamingly, as if she was in her own world, Frisk raised an eyebrow at her before retrieving their own firearm, "You are the walking definition of 'gun nut', you know that?" "You better believe it,  _Frisky!_ " Frisk let out a groan as The Brothers retrieved their own firearms, Sans grabbing another Tommy gun, and Papyrus getting a hunting rifle, de-attaching the mounted scope to get access to the iron sights. "Unless there are any objections, let's get this show on the road!" Undyne shrieked with anticipation, pulling a Colt 1911 out of her suit jacket as everyone took cover behind their vehicles. Undyne rose the megaphone to her lips, " _HEY SHITFACE!_ COME OUT WITH THE KID, AND HAND HIM OVER, _OR,_ WE COULD RAM ONE OF THESE CARS HERE THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!" shortly after Undyne announced the crews presence, a fat, balding man stepped out of the front entrance, holding Asriel in front of him with a small revolver to his head. Undyne lowered the megaphone, and instead raised her pistol before speaking, "So listen, we can do this the easy way, which involves you getting that  _fucking pistol out of that kids face_ , and handing him over, _or,_ our skeleton sharpshooter over there is gonna blast ya, and let me tell you now, it don't matter how much you hide behind that kid, Papyrus  _will_ , hit you." Papyrus' long, bony index finger lingered just above the trigger of his rifle, ready to pull it within a moments notice. The man knew he was out numbered, and pushed Asriel towards the crew, Frisk moved foward beyond the cover of her car, and took Asriels hand and led him back to safety. A sigh of relief was heard from everyone behind the vehicles, and Undyne put her pistol back into her suit jacket. Pleased with how the situation turned out, Undyne spoke with a slight mockery in her voice,"That wasn't so hard, now was it? _Papyrus_! Your time to shine!".

**BANG!**

Blood started staining the mans pants where Papyrus had shot him in the leg. Chara grabbed the man by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him to the trunk of their car as he screamed in pain, _begging_ for help. But _nobody_ came. Chara used the butt of her gun to knock the man out, and put him in the trunk of the car. Frisk kept Asriel in a tight hug as sobs escaped him, everyone put their guns back in Sans' car, and joined in a group hug, putting Asriel in the middle of everyone. "We are  _never_ letting you out of our sight again kid,  _never_." Undyne consoled Asriel before playfully roughing up the fur on the top of his head. The group hug was broken, and everyone got back in their vehicles, Asriel got in the back seat of Frisks and Charas car. Chara got in the driver seat, and Frisk sat in back with Asriel. "You're gonna want to buckle up kid, Charas still not the best driver, she hasn't learned anything from the days we used to chaperone you around." Asriel giggled into his hand. Chara turned to the backseat, "What are you laughing at kid?" she said jokingly, before taking off her fedora, and putting it on Asriel, pulling down the front of the hat to cover Asriels eyes, blinding him. Another giggle escaped Asriel before Chara followed the rest of the crew back to the restaurant, where Asriel was reunited with his mother and father. Chara took the man out of the trunk, and dragged him through the back entrance of the restaurant, taking him to a hidden room upstairs, where he will later regain consciousness.

**Later that night.**

    The whole Dreemurr family surrounded a huge table in the center of the restaurant, even Alphys, the families accountant had a seat. Everyone was telling stories, Undyne was telling everyone how much of a pansy the man who took Asriel was, saying he handed him over the second he walked out the door, which was basically true. The whole gang celebrating the only way they knew how, with booze and grilled food. Asgore tapped a nearby glass with a spoon, "Now, I know we may be called by a lot of different things. The Dreemurr Mob, The Monster Mafia , The Goat Crew," Asgore took a pause as small things of laughter were heard around the table, "AND, many many more, but what we  _really, truly_ are, is a family...you're all my brothers and sisters," Asgore pointed to a fire monster tending to the bar, "Even you Grillby! come here, get involved in this family hug!" Grillby walked over to the forming group hug, but stayed mostly on the outside as to not burn anyone, before he could walk away as the hug broke apart, and everyone went back to their seats, Asgore whispered something in his ear. Grillby rummaged behind the counter of the bar, and came back to Asgore with a fancy bottle of bourbon, Asgore sat down next to his son with two shot glasses and the bottle of alcohol as everyone in the room went quiet. "Asriel, you went through something that no child should have to go through...but here you are, sitting with me and your mother right now. You survived something horrendous, and still have the guts to come out here and talk to all of us, not hide in your room alone. _That_ , makes you a man. And I want your first drink as a man, to be with me." Asgore poured a small amount of alcohol in the two glasses, and placed one in front of Asriel, he picked it up, and they both clinked their glasses together before they both downed the light brown liquid. Asriel started coughing and banged on his chest as his dad simply set down his glass, staring at his son with a smile. "My throat feels like it's on fire!" Asriel said before having another coughing fit, everyone shared a good laugh together. Chara checked one of the clocks hanging on the wall, seeing it was eight PM on the dot. She walked over to Asgore and whispered, "I'm gonna go attend to  _business,_ in The Dark Room." he turned to her, and simply said,  **"Make him _suffer_.".**

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> torture scene next chapter, skip it if you want to, I'll have a summary in the chapter after that one.


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you don't like torture, I will have summary of what happened next chapter.

      A single office chair stood in the middle of a room. A man sat in that chair, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling just above him. But he did not know this, or anything of his surroundings, for all he could see was  **darkness**. A simple flip of a switch and all was illuminated. Plain white walls, the paint starting to peel off from years of neglect, and a  _bloody_ hardwood floor. A wooden table was pushed against each wall, except for the one that held the entrance, but the man could only see two, the one to his left, and right. No matter how hard he tried, he could not look behind him, a mix of plastic wrap and duct tape held his head and body in place. The table to his left held an array of sparkling knives, wrenches, and everything in between was laid flat across it's surface. To his right, a mixture of various items was located. Jars of liquid, candles, and even things you would find in typical a kitchen. A red eyed, auburn haired woman stood near the doorway, wearing black dress pants and a white undershirt, with a loosely hanging red tie. She took slow, almost elegant steps towards the man. Upon reaching him she grabbed his face, rolling his fat cheeks in her hand, opening his eyelids. She grabbed at his windpipe and  _squeezed._ the pressure on his throat grew tighter as the woman watched the life go out of the mans eyes, and released her grip as he gasped for air. "So, whats your name?" The man remained silent, only letting a few coughs escape him as he still took in huge breaths of oxygen. "Look, you can give me something to call you, or I can just keep squeezing the life out of you." "It's D-Dave." Dave spoke with a low, coarse voice. "Well  _Dave,_ I'm Chara, I'm only gonna say one thing before we begin.  ** _You fucked up Dave._** And now, because you thought it would be a good idea to kidnap my bosses kid, I'm gonna leave you in the streets after this for everyone to see. You'll be just a  _broken, bloody piece of shit._ I have orders to keep you alive while I do my  _job,_ and let me tell you.  **I'm _VERY_ good at my job**." Chara took a quick glance at each table, and walked over to the one on Dave's left, picking up a claw hammer. She strode over to Dave, and crouched down to his knees. "I gotta make sure you cant get away when I leave you in the street." Chara said with a smile as she rose the hammer above her head, and then slammed it into Dave's feet.  **Again and again.**

**CRACK!**

**AGAIN**

**CRACK!**

**AGAIN**

**CRACK!**

**AGAIN!**

Dave's feet looked like fucking pancakes. Bruised, bloody, smashed pancakes that is. Chara discarded the bloody hammer on the table it came from. "I'll clean it later, I like to keep all my  _toys_ clean." She walked over to another table, and playfully swirled the liquid in one of the jars before setting it back down. She swept up a container of tooth picks. "You know Dave, I've never used these before, but...I think I have some  _ideas._ " "I can't feel my fucking feet! I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this chair you  _bitch!_ " Chara took a toothpick out of the container before placing it on the ground next to Dave. She took ahold of his right hand. " _I **hate** that word." _Chara growled as she _slowly_ pushed the toothpick under Dave's thumb nail. She repeated this with each of his fingers and toes as he screamed in pain. Toothpicks stuck out of every finger, and every toe, Chara felt pleased with her work as she moved on to his face. She licked at the tears that slid down down Dave's cheeks. "Your tears taste so  _salty. Oh!_ That gives me another idea, but don't worry, I'll finish what I started before getting to that." Chara stuck toothpicks through the cartilage of Dave's ears, then through his nose and lips. "Try not to move to much, or I might miss and poke your eye out!" Chara said, as she stretched open Dave's eyelids, and stuck two other toothpicks between them, permanently holding his eyes open. "Just a heads up, try and blink, and those might go right through your eyelids!" "Your a fucking lunatic lady!" Dave screamed, _fear,_ laced in his voice. Charas smile grew into a grin, and her eyes widened as she got inches away from Dave's face, whispering, " _That is **exactly** why Asgore chose me to be the  **torturer** of the family!" _ Charas laughter filled the room as she pranced excitedly over to the table behind Dave, where a collection of power tools stood before her. Dave heard the whine of a drill revving up before it was plunged into his shoulder, digging into his flesh before hitting bone, Chara did this to both of his shoulders before taking a small syringe out of her pocket and sinking it into Dave's neck. "Don't worry about what that was, just something to keep you  _alive_  and  _conscious_ during my next  _idea._ " Chara retrieved a kitchen knife from one table, and a container of salt from another. She tore open Dave's shirt, revealing his torso. She waxed away parts of chest hair before carving ' **Dreemurr** ' into his chest with the knife. She dumped a pile of salt into her hand before pouring it into the open wound. Dave screamed in pain while Chara giggled at his misery. The door swung open, and a small skeleton, dressed in a navy blue suit stood in the doorway. "Hey  _Sansy!_ " Chara looked upon Sans'  _disgusted_ face, his smile gone. " _Kid_... _what the **fuck?**_ I know this guy probably deserves it but, just... **what the fuck.** " "Oh come  _on_ Sans, wouldn't _you_ do the same?" "I would break a couple bones but not this  _shit!_ I knew you were kinda fucked in the head Chara but...look, Asgore doesn't want him dumped just any where anymore, he wants that fuck dumped in one of the other families territories as a message. That's all, now I'm getting outta here." Sans closed the door, and the sound of his foot steps got farther and farther. Chara grabbed a hood from one of the tables, and placed it around Dave's head. "Looks like were going on a trip together!" Dave didn't struggle as she dragged him downstairs, and out the backdoor. Didn't struggle when she slammed the hood of the trunk on him, trapping him. Or when after what seemed like an _eternity,_ She dragged him out of the trunk, and removed the hood, to now see he was on the sidewalk of a busy street. "It's been fun." Chara said as she got back in the car and sped off, while dozens of civilians rushed to his aid. His vision started to fade.

**And all he could see was darkness.**

 


	6. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter, Chara tortured Asriels kidnapper, whose name was revealed to be Dave. Sans walked in on Chara, where they had a lovely talk about how fucked in the head Chara is, with instructions to dump Dave in one of the rival families territories. Which she did.

      **The next morning.**

Chara woke up with Frisk nuzzled in her chest, arms wrapped around her torso. She moved strands of dark brown hair out of Frisks eyes with her fingers, examining every little detail of her face as sun light poured in through the bedroom window. Her slight triangular chin, the little curve in her cheekbones, flat eyebrows. Chara retrieved a hand mirror from the drawer of her night stand and took note of her own features, "Well shit." Frisk slowly opened her eyes, and spoke with a hint of grogginess in her voice. "What is it C?" "Undyne was right, we really  _do_ look alike." Frisk giggled into the fabric of Charas tank top before lifting her head, and rubbing her eyes. "I don't have your rosy cheeks." "And I don't have your dark hair, so I guess were not entirely the same. And, you are a little _tanner_ than me." A smile tugged at the corner of Charas mouth as she brushed her fingers through Frisks hair. Frisk closed her eyes, "Can we stay like this forever?" "I can keep rubbing your head as you fall asleep,  _again_ , or I can go make us breakfast." Frisks eyes shot open, " _breakfast._ " Chara rolled out from underneath the black bed cover, "Hey Frisk, check this out." Chara retrieved a large shirt from the closet, and pulled it over her body. The length of the shirt covered Charas panties, and almost reached her knees. Frisk sat up in bed, "Where did you get a shirt that  _huge_?" "You know how Asgore gets all his clothes custom made because of how big he is? He gave this to me for a laugh, its one of his under shirts that got made wrong. It was too  _small_ on him." Frisk hopped out of bed, and put on a tank top of her own, plain white, just like Charas. Neither Chara nor Frisk cared for colors when it came to sleep wear. Frisk lifted up one side of the gigantic shirt, and pulled it over herself. Her head popped out of the neck of the shirt, where she was inches away from Charas face. " _This_ didn't fit Asgore? We can  _both_ fit in this thing at the same time! I wonder how big this would look on Sans, or if you could even see him!" "Alright Frisk," Chara lifted the shirt over both of their heads, and threw it in the closet, "enough of that, I'm hungry!" She lifted Frisk off her feet and carried her to the living room bridal style, placing her on the couch. "Get us something good to watch as I cook." Frisk turned the dial on the TV, flipping through re-run after re-run of generic comedy shows until seeing a familiar face. A polished metal body, black and pink paint job and a head full of _weirdly_ realisticlooking black hair. "Hey Chara! Mettaton has got a new show!" Frisk turned towards the kitchen, watching Chara take a package of bacon out of the fridge. "That robot that Alphys made?" Frisk turned back to the TV, "Yeah, the one that performed at the restaurant a few days ago, seems he's making a name for himself. "Chara looked  _shocked_ , "That thing is a  _he?_ With legs like  _those?_ " Frisk, now sitting back on the couch, shrugged and stated, "I don't think anyone knows whats going on with that but Alphys.".

     "Breakfast is ready Frisk!" "Whats on the menu this morning?" Frisk asked Chara as she placed plates of food on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I made us both a plate of pancakes, with syrup and butter, and were _sharing_ a plate of bacon." The duo enjoyed their meal in peace while watching Mettatons new cooking show, altough they didn't agree with a literal human soul as an ingredient (thankfully they found a replacement ingredient), it was enjoyable none the less. "So, we get any calls today from the boss?" Frisk shook their head at Charas question, "Well he usually calls by now if we got a job to do...I think we got a day off Frisk." Frisk laid her head in Charas lap, and closed her eyes, "So, anything you wanna do today sleepy head?" "Currently doing it." "Heh, seems like  _your_ the tired one this morning." Frisk turned her head to meet Charas gaze, "I woke up earlier than you yesterday, remember?  _Come oooon,_ just one little nap." Frisk whined as she wrapped her arms around Charas torso. "What happens if Asgore calls? You gonna sleep through that? Because I don't think I can move with your pretty little head on my lap." Frisk dug the side of her face into Charas stomach. "Alright...I know something that will  _wake you up._ " Chara carried Frisk back to the bedroom, and laid her in the middle of the bed. "Putting me on the bed? That's supposed to wake me up? You just made this easier for me." Frisk said as she closed her eyes, only to open them a few seconds later to see Chara looming over her.

 


	7. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time ever writing smut in my life. And to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. This should be fun! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

     Chara slid her hands underneath Frisk's shirt, slowly gliding her fingers up her torso before groping her breasts. "It feels like  _forever_ since we've done this." She said, "Its been, like, two days at best!" Frisk responded. "That's  _too long."_ Chara locked lips with Frisk as she started pinching and teasing the bud of Frisks nipples. Satisfied with how hard they became, Chara deepened the kiss, and slowly crept her tongue into Frisks mouth, pushing and prodding, mixing both of their tastes as she sucked on Frisk's tongue. She parted the kiss as a string of saliva connected both of their lips together. Frisk bucked her hips towards Chara, and wrapped her legs around her as she started rubbing her crotch against her torso, trying to find any friction to pleasure herself. Chara took Frisk in her arms as she whispered, "You know whats gonna happen next, don't you?" Frisk bit her lip, and nodded her head slowly as she began blushing. Chara pulled her closer to herself, placing her forehead on Frisk's before whispering in her ear.   _"_ _Beg me for it."_  Frisk's face became flushed, and she turned her head to avoid Chara's lustful gaze.  _"P-Please?"_ "What was that Frisky?" Chara said as she placed a hand on Frisk's chin, pulling their head back to face them. " **Please! Fuck me!** " Chara grinned, " _Good girl."_ Chara got out of bed, and kneeled bedside as Frisk dangled her legs in front of her. She slowly pushed Frisk's legs apart, and took note of how soaked her panties were. Chara guided the undergarment down her legs, and tossed them to the floor. She licked her lips, and teasingly licked at the folds of Frisks vagina. Frisk began biting down on her index finer, trying to stifle her moans as Chara slowly pushed her tongue into her. She ran her fingers Through Chara's hair, and pushed her head further into her pelvis. Moments passed, and Chara started smacking the side of her leg. Frisk released Chara's head, and she took deep breaths as she pushed her self away from Frisk's crotch. "How about, let's find a way to get you off without having me be suffocated?" Chara said between deep intakes of air, before she positioned herself behind Frisk, wrapping her arms around her. She took both of them back to the middle of the bed, took off Frisk's tank top, and placed her head on Frisk's shoulder before inserting two fingers into her pussy with one hand, and fondling one of her breasts with the other. She pumped her fingers in and out of Frisk as she spoke, _"_ _Who's your mommy?"_ " **Y-You are!** " Frisk said between parted moans.  _"And who's my naughty little girl?"_ " **I am!** " Chara bit into Frisk's shoulder as she hit Frisk's sweet spot, using her thumb to rub her clit, sending her into a state of complete euphoria as the pain and pleasure sent her over the edge. Her vagina twitched and tightened around Chara's fingers as she ejaculated, sending a sticky white substance all over Chara's fingers and the bed sheets. Frisk collapsed, breathing heavily as her whole body twitched at random. Chara sucked Frisk's cum off her finger's before speaking, sliding one of her hands across the whole of Frisk's nude body. _"Now it's my turn Frisky."_  

**RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING!**

     Chara ran toward's the living room, and answered the phone, "Hello?" Sans' familiar deep voice responded. "Hey kiddo, so uh, Asgore was gonna give ya guy's a day off. But something came up, and we need you at the restaurant ASAP. It's an  _emergency._ " "Alright, we're on our way." Sans' hung up, and Frisk walked out of the bedroom, wrapped in a blanket. "Whats going on?" "Get dressed, there's something going on at the restaurant.".

The duo pulled up in front of the restaurant. All the light's inside were turned off. Chara stepped in first, with Frisk following her lead.

The lights suddenly turned back on, and everyone jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


End file.
